New
by trinitrotoluene
Summary: Jimmy and the gang are now freshmen. The villians have been gone for a while and the group is peaceful. What happens when a new member joins, and a new foe approachs? JimmyxCindy LibbyxSheen My first fiction please review
1. Intro

**Sadly, I'm one of those chumps that doesn't own Jimmy Neutron.**

Ian sighed as he examined his surroundings. The school was abuzz with friends talking about their summers, their plans, and their classes. Students had separated into their groups; emos, nerds, jocks, and so on. Then there was this other group. They had captured his attention.

It was a group of many opposites, contradictions, a dichotomy. Intelligence and cluelessness; calm and hyperactive; popular and unnoticed; so many distinct qualities interweaved in this circle of friends. From less than a minute of observation he could see several relationships. The hyper and the calm one seemed to have a stable relationship, maybe love, thought Ian. The red haired boy seemed to be the lonely one in the group. and there was the other two.

Blue eyes and the blond chick seemed to have a relationship focused around teasing each other. Ian asked himself what would describe it and he came up with the word, fuzzy.

Ian leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and focused. He listened to the conversations around him and tried to focus on the group of differences. At first he heard bits and pieces, but after focusing on the voices he wanted, the conversation became clearer.

"We made it to high school, are you guys excited as I am?"

"You two love birds are the only people I know of who like going to school." Ian lost their voices when the bell above him rang to signal the start of school. He opened his eyes and watched the students of his new school rush to their lockers. Ian got off of the wall and headed to his locker, number 322.

Ian placed his book bag in the locker after removing a black binder from its contents. He closed the locker and saw the fuzzy couple on the other side of the door. "You wanna come to the lab after school? I have something to show you."

"Sure Jimmy, I'll be there," replied the blonde chick as the pair gazed into each other's eyes. Ian walked away and muttered as he passed the couple to get a room.

Ian made his way through the hallway and reached his first class. He walked into the room and looked around. The room had twelve desks on one side and six workstations on the other side. The table of elements was painted on the wall. "First to arrive I see, pick your desk." said a balding man with gigantic glasses. Ian looked at the layout of the room and chose a desk in the back.

Ian watched as his new classmates entered the class, all taller and older than him. The new arrivals avoided sitting next to Ian as they came in. One desk was open, the one next to him. Ian began to sigh to himself when Blue Eyes came in and sat down in the unoccupied desk. "Good, you are all here now. You can call me Mr. Simpson; I am going to be your Chemistry teacher for the rest of the year. Normally, this class is offered only to juniors and seniors, but the school board has forced me to make an exception for the two gentlemen in back." This comment solicited various looks from the other students.

"Great, first day and I feel like it's going to suck all year." thought Ian as he thought of the future, "Well at least I have this Jimmy kid, he is probably abnormally intelligent."

* * *

Jimmy looked around the room absorbing the details as he saw them. His glanced at his fellow students, the older ones seemed to be really focused on Mr. Simpson. The one next to him, the other exception, seemed to be giving no attention to the teacher at all, his head resting on his hand as he stared out of the window. The teacher was going over class rules, proper lab technique, and how he graded assignments. He handed out textbooks to the students, the interest of the other exception rose as he examined his chemistry book, his eyes never looking towards Mr. Simpson. "Mr. Novell," said Simpson with a smirk forming on his face, "I just explained to the class what a mole is. Could you describe it in your own words."

"Actually you were discussing the basic subjects were going to consider this year, and a mole is an incredibly large number, six-point-zero-two-two-times-ten-to-the-twenty-third to be more precise. Also know as Avogadro's number and it represents the number of atoms in twelve grams of carbon-twelve," responded Novell in a nonchalant manner, a smile creeping on to his face.

"Just testing to see if you were paying attention," said the teacher, a twinge of disappointment in his voice. "Now look around you and select your lab partner, you will work together during the experiments and will have to cover for your partner if they are missing. Choose wisely." At this the small class became a little loud with people talking discussing who would partner with whom.

Novell turned and looked at Jimmy and asked, "Do you want to be lab partners with me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. My name's James Neutron."

"I'm Ian Novell."

"I haven't seen you around Retroville, did you move here recently?"

"Yeah, we moved from Detroit a couple of weeks ago."

The teacher cleared his throat and started to speak again. The class quickly fell silent.

* * *

Somewhere in deep space, aboard a large vessel, most of the members of the League of Villains gathered to discuss the next plan to destroy Neutron. "We must not give up our quest for justice, fellow villains," said King Goobot as he hovered around the table, "for there is another path. We tried working like a team, but we were out witted by that child. I suggest we search for extra help in squashing Neutron."

"I don't believe brute force and strength in numbers will defeat Jimmy," said Eustace Strych who seemed content at trying to foil Goobot's suggestion "More of the same can't ever beat him."

"Most of us," continued Goobot, "couldn't finish of Neutron because even we have morals. I'll admit beating up a child just doesn't seem fair." The King paused at this, examining the other members of the League. Looks of understanding spread across their faces. "We have all held back in our fights against James in some manner or another. I suggest that we form a contract with a mercenary I know. Junkman and the Bandits have probably heard of him. A being so dark, so purely evil, that he," Goobot shuddered at the thought of the mercenaries actions. "I believe we should contact Terminus." With that said, the jaws of the Space Bandits and the Junkman dropped, knowing whom Goobot had referred to. "He will not hesitate in completing his task. He will do what must be done." The room became silent, as if the conversation's grave overtone was dampening the sounds. "Are we in agreement?" Goobot asked. The other members nodded in agreement, no one quite willing to give the word to sign Neutron's death certificate.

Professor Calamitous asked, "Who is this Terminus?" As he spoke the central power core went down. Throughout the vessel, displays and lights went dark. Even Goobot's egg lost power forcing the king to land on the ground. In seconds, the chamber they were in was pitch black, the faint starlight failing to illuminate the villains.

"I am Terminus," said a voice in the dark. The group turned towards the direction of the voice. They heard a whoosh and saw a pair of glowing, red eyes appear before them. "Cowards, if you weren't paying me I would kill you. Two things need to be discussed, your target and my payment."

"This data card has all there is to know of the target," said King Goobot as he switched to reserve energy to move. He glanced toward Strych, "As payment, I offer the location of a special power source, one capable of destroying planets on completion of your mission Are we in accord?"

Terminus blinked and then replied, "Deal." The card floated from Goobot's hand and moved towards the glowing, red eyes. "I will return for my payment." There was another whoosh, a slight gust of wind in the dark room. After a few seconds, the power core reactivated returning the energy to the ships systems.

Calamitous cleared his throat and raised his drink, "To Neutron, may he, may he"

Eustace raised his Flurp, "May he see Terminus coming and fear his death," said the billionaire teenager, his hand starting to tremble.


	2. After School

**Sadly, I'm one of those chumps that doesn't own Jimmy Neutron.**

The final bell rang and Jimmy left the classroom headed towards his locker, a smile on his face and a distant look in his eyes. _"This has been the best day by far, and I still get to see Cindy,"_ thought Jimmy as he opened his locker, _"I feel amazing, like the world is at my feet."_ Neutron failed to hear the locker next to his slam shut.

_"No friends, no familiarity. This sucks," _thought Ian as he placed his hand on the locker. He pulled his book bag out of the locker and slammed the door hard into the wall._ "All I asked for was that we stay in Michigan for high school. But what does she do? She decides to move to freakin' Texas."_ Ian walked down the hall towards the office. _"The only thing that will be the same is my work."_ Ian entered the office and asked if he could have his roller blades back, a fake smile on his face.

"Just remember, not on school grounds," said one of the secretaries as she handed them back to Ian.

"Oh, I won't," replied Ian. Novell walked out of the office and left the high school. Ian reached the street, sat on the side and switched his shoes with his roller blades. He stood up and started his trek home, blading as fast as he could. It wasn't long until he reached his house, each stroke from his legs propelling him closer to his destination. Ian slowed and then walked through his lawn towards the back of his house.

His home had a nicely finished, walkout basement. Novell opened the sliding doors and threw his book bag in. Ian had unofficially declared the basement his half of the house. His mother had the floor above him. He shut the door and walked out towards the street again. As he passed by the side of the house, Ian sensed something pass overhead. Ian looked up but didn't spot anything. _"Weird"_ Ian started to blade down the sidewalk of his street when he saw from his peripheral vision, a bright flash. Interested, he turned around in someone's driveway and bladed down the side of the street. He looked for the blonde hair again but all he saw was a small shack, a kid's clubhouse. He glanced at the house number chuckled as he saw it. _"3, 2, 1, 0, nice number."_

Ian angled his feet and went in a wide circle to turn around. He bladed away, each push of his legs making him move faster down the street. Ian bladed away, is if he was trying to leave the day and its troubles behind him. He saw a couple; hand in hand on the sidewalk. They seemed vaguely familiar but were soon behind Ian as he bladed down the street.

Sheen and Libby were walking down the sidewalk towards Neutron's house. Their fingers were intertwined as they held hands. Not much had changed with the couple since grade school. Both had grown, but general stayed at the same height as their significant other. Sheen was still hyperactive, although his obsession with Ultra Lord had diminished a bit over the years. Libby's personality hadn't changed much, she was stable in fifth grade and was still stable now. Their relationship blossomed over time becoming the strongest bond either had every known.

As the couple walked down the street, they saw a roller blader coming towards them. He passed in a flash, his skates making a whirring sound as they rolled against the pavement. Sheen turned his head to look at the blader. "I think that was Ian," said Sheen as he looked forward again.

"Ian? Who's Ian?" asked Libby as she looked at Sheen.

"He's some guy in my gym class, said he was from Detroit or something," said Sheen as he looked into Libby's eyes. A smile spread across his face as he continued to stare. He looked forward again and continued, "Seemed to me like he had some major anger issues, kind of like Cindy, but before she and Jimmy got together. Remember those days."

"Yeah, you know she used to have a punching dummy made to look like Jimmy," Libby said as she looked ahead. "She hit it so hard once, that the head was ripped from the dummy."

"She really had issues didn't she," commented Sheen as they walked towards the clubhouse behind the Neutron home. The pair stood together on the green welcome mat in front of the clubhouse, a look of excitement on Sheen's face. "Jimmy! We're here. Let us in." A blue sphere of energy swirled around the couple. The sphere collapsed, becoming brighter as it shrank. The energy disappeared, and with it the two freshmen in love. All was quiet in the Neutron back yard. Underground was another story.

Sheen and Libby appeared in a flash of light in Jimmy's lab, standing on another green welcome mat. Libby tried to be as still as possible, waiting for the disorientation to pass. Sheen, enjoying the temporary disorientation that resulted from teleportation, tried to walk around. As usual, he fell to the ground laughing as the world kept spinning around him. "Still awesome Jimmy." Sheen stood up, giving the blur that looked like Jimmy two thumbs up. "I love teleporting."

Carl and Jimmy, with Goddard behind him, walked towards Sheen and Libby. "Now we just wait for Cindy to get here, and then I'll tell you why you all are here."

"Is it another adventure? I've been itching to get into mortal danger again," said Sheen assuming a ninja stance. The other three in the room gave Sheen a questioning look. "What? It's boring now that everyone is in jail. It's been a year since we actually had to fight something. Now that Cindy and Jimmy agree on things, we don't even go on trips in the hover car." After saying this, Sheen looked at the ground, twiddled his index fingers, and quietly said, "I kinda miss the good old days."

Libby looked at Sheen, glad to here some of his deepest, innermost thoughts. She held both his hands in hers and locked eyes with Sheen. "I do too Sheen. But now, we have more time for us." The couple stared into each other's eyes, a shared moment of understanding.

Just then Cindy's voice came in through Jimmy's watch. "You gonna let me in Jimmy." The screen was uncovered, showing a side view of the blond teenager. Jimmy approached his master console and pressed the green button on the side. There was a flash of light and Cindy appeared in the lab, her eyes shifting, trying to keep up with the rotating lab. A couple seconds passed before Cindy joined and completed the circle of six.

"I've been working hard over the summer you guys, building, inventing, pulling strings. It all has come together and I have some things I would like to give you guys." Jimmy pulled out his blue hypercube and reached inside. From the cube, he pulled out other hypercubes of various colors, each with a different name engraved on the sides. He handed them out to his friends, getting puzzled looks from the others. "Each cube is coded to open only from your DNA."

"Um, thanks, Jimmy, I've always wanted unlimited storage," said Libby, a tone of uncertainty in her voice, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Check out what's inside," said Jimmy, "the gifts are in the cubes."

At this, the other four reached into their cubes. Each pulled out their corresponding gifts, knowing Jimmy had created them. Sheen, Carl, and Libby each looked up at Jimmy, one question leaving their mouths.

"What does it do Jimmy?" Cindy on the other hand merely stared at her gift, turning it with her hands and examining it.


	3. Gifts

**Sadly, I'm one of those chumps that doesn't own Jimmy Neutron.**

Ian was far from home now, near a skateboarding park, talking to Nick Dean. "So that's all you guys do in Retroville."

"Yep, it used to be interesting with Neutron almost destroying the city with some crazy invention. But now all's quiet on the geek front," said Nick, the ever-present lollipop in his mouth.

"As in Jimmy Neutron?" questioned Ian, suddenly taking interest in the conversation.

"Who else?" replied Nick, as if it was a fact of life that all knew. "You know you're actually pretty good with those roller blades, you ever think of entering a competition?"

"I have, but something always stops me from entering. I'm going to explore some more, see you tomorrow." With that, Ian bladed away, leaving the skate park behind him. He reached the streets and started to blade as fast as he could.

* * *

Carl pulled out of his copper hypercube a green welcome mat. He looked at it and noticed the power plug on the end. He looked at Jimmy and asked, "What does it do Jimmy?"

"Do you remember Shangri-Llama Carl? The paradise where you and Sheen were taken to," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, and it was filled with llamas that I could ride," said Carl remembering back to fifth grade.

"That is another teleporting mat. I went to Shangri-Llama and placed the other inside the monastery. You simply plug that one into a wall socket and step on the pad. It will then teleport you to Shangri-Llama, to the other mat. To come back you just step on the other welcome mat and your are teleported all the way back to Retroville," explained Jimmy happy to see the excitement in Carl's eyes.

Jimmy then turned to Libby, who was holding what looked like the latest generation of the iPod. "Yes, I know it looks like an iPod. It isn't, anymore. It is now what I have simply called nPlayer."

"For Neutron,"

"No, in mathematics the letter n can represent anything. The nPlayer can like wise play anything. You place it near anything with media on it, cds, dvds, blu-ray, vinyl records, computers, inferior iPods, and hit copy and it will copy the media. The tritium battery will last longer than you and I will. Don't even worry about running out of storage. It is virtually unlimited," explained Neutron, as Libby's eyes stared in wonder. "The menus are basically the same as the iPod, only with extra features."

"Thank you Jimmy," said Libby, her eyes moistening.

Sheen continued to look at the two helmets he had fished out of his purple cube. "Sheen, although before today you hadn't mentioned missing the old days, I kind of noticed, so I built the MemoReplay for you. You where the helmet close your eyes and think of the past. It recreates the scene as best it can in 3-D so you can walk around and get a better view. That is mode 1. Mode 2 recreates all the stimuli and allows you to reexperience the glory days." Sheens eyes bulged outward a bit as he stared at Jimmy. "It makes you feel everything again. The sights, the sounds, the smells, everything."

"This is awesome Jimmy. What's the other one for?" asked Sheen.

"In case you want to take someone with you, or you go through someone else's memories."

Jimmy turned to Cindy, who was staring back at him. "What do you think of your gift, Cindy?"

"Best I can tell, it is a piece of paper in a sealed coke bottle," responded Cindy, a little disappointed.

Jimmy turned to Goddard and asked, "What are my options, buddy?"

"Get Cindy another present."

"Nah."

"Explain current gift to Cindy."

"Maybe, next option."

"Build Goddard a female poodle."

"I think I'll give it a shot." Goddard looked up at his master, his glowing eyes seeming to express happiness, his tail wagging, and his tongue was hanging out. "She is in the next room, you can go power her on, be the first memory she has." Goddard barked twice and then ran into the next room.

Jimmy turned back to Cindy, happiness in his eyes, knowing what was going to happen. He pulled a bottle opener from his pocket and grabbed the bottle. "Are you ready Cindy?" he asked. Vortex grabbed the bottle and opener and popped the top of. "I guess that's a yes. Read the papers Cindy."

"This document hereby dictates that… ownership of the island is shared between James Isaac Neutron and Cinthia Aurora Vortex… are hereby granted full rights James Isaac Neutron and Cinthia Aurora Vortex… location of said island shall be deleted on request of J. Neutron… said island shall be renamed Aurora." Cindy looked up at Jimmy, tears in her eyes. "Is this our"

"Yes, it is now officially our island. I pulled several strings and got them to give me the island and erase its location from existence."

"But how?" asked Cindy, her green eyes sparkling.

"I have friends in high places, and they owed me from a while ago," said Jimmy, a big smile on his face. Cindy wrapped her arms around Jimmy, and kissed him. He held her, looked into her emerald eyes, and kissed Cindy back. The two stopped for breath and Jimmy started to talk again, his head spinning. "Wow, um, I, I have our old table reserved at the Candy Bar. It's on me."

The group of five returned to the surface, Goddard and the female poodle stayed behind in the lab. Carl looked around as if searching for something. "I have been letting Cindy use the hover car Mach 2, Carl. It's in her back yard. The group walked across the street, entered the Vortex backyard, and climbed into the second iteration of the hover car. The craft rose into the sky and flew in the direction of the Candy Bar.


	4. Good night

**Sadly, I'm one of those chumps that doesn't own Jimmy Neutron.**

Ian slowed down as he passed by the Candy Bar looking inside and at the vehicles used to get there. He saw bikes, cars, and something that really interested him. It looked like four inner tubes underneath what would be the sitting area. Ian thought for a second and then decided on hovercraft. He decided to check out the Candy Bar. Ian walked in and looked around, studying the faces inside. He walked towards the counter examining the list of choices. A large, balding man asked Ian what he wanted. "Vanilla shake, please." Ian paid and received his shake. He looked around and saw the group of opposites sitting together and laughing. Ian walked and sat in a nearby booth, facing away from the group of friends. He sipped his cold shake and eavesdropped on the conversation behind him, picking up information on them, their past, their perspectives on other people in town, and a shared animosity towards the girl on the other side of the restaurant named Betty.

Ian became bored a couple of minutes later, his shake almost done. He looked around trying to find something to amuse himself with. He spotted Betty, who seemed to be trying to get Neutron's attention, and smirked, the gears in his mind turning. Ian withdrew a quarter from his pocket, and planned out how it would go down. He took a quick at the group behind him noting the position of Jimmy and Cindy. He used his left hand to finish off his shake, the right to flick the quarter up and behind him. The quarter landed with a loud clang on the table as Ian was continuing to finish his shake.

* * *

"That is it, move Jimmy I'm going to give Betty a piece of my mind," said Cindy sending an evil glare to Betty. Ian stood up and walked over to Sam giving the glass to him, almost no emotion on his face. "Pretty good milkshake, see you later."

"Calm down Cindy, I know she's annoying but you will only make a fool of yourself if you go over there. She wants you to blow up and make a big scene," said Jimmy, trying to calm his girlfriend down. Cindy leaned back into the cushion, forcing herself to calm down. A couple seconds later, she looked at Betty, gave her a fake smile and flipped Quinlan off.

* * *

Ian left the little restaurant, thinking to himself, **"**_That was too easy"_ Novell bladed home, happy to make someone else unhappy. It wasn't long before he reached his home and entered through the front door. He saw his mother sleeping on the couch, the TV remote in her hand, the TV still on. Ian turned of the TV and headed downstairs. Ian powered up his computer, turned on the two OLED screens, and began to browse the internet. When he was done looking at what he wanted, Ian powered down his computer system. He walked towards a large dry-erase board on wheels and slid it over to cover up the sliding doors. Ian changed into hi pajamas, grabbed a black marker and then went over to his bed. He set his alarm to wake him up at 6:45 AM. Ian climbed into bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

After the entire quarter business, the group of five decided to head back home via the long route, giving time for enjoyable conversation.

Jimmy turned to the others and asked, "Do you like your class schedules guys?"

"Yeah Jimmy, who did you get us all the classes we wanted?" asked Libby who was backed up by Sheen and Carl, both of which also wondered how Jimmy had gotten them their classes.

"Their kung-fu was not strong," responded Jimmy in an Asian accent. "Teenage genius versus bald tech guy. Guess who won? His firewall didn't stand a chance."

"So ya hacked the school?" asked Libby, raising an eyebrow.

Jimmy looked to the left and right and then replied, "No. If anyone asks we were extremely lucky."

The group continued to talk about their classes, and then how their day had gone. "I am in Chem 1 and it seems like it will be fun. And I'm not the only freshman that got into the class. His name is Ian, and were going to be lab partners."

"Novell, he's in my gym class," said Sheen "says he moved from Detroit."

"He's in my Lit class," commented Cindy, "and he seemed angry about something. He just stood out from everyone else." Cindy brought the hover car down in her back yard. Everyone got out and walked out front.

"Buy guys, see you tomorrow," said Carl as he walked home.

Libby and Sheen also said their goodbyes and walked down the sidewalk together. Cindy looked at Jimmy, staring into his ocean blue eyes. "Jimmy, thank you for the island, I've always wanted to go back there you know."

"Yeah, I've always wanted a secluded island so I could expand my lab," Jimmy paused and looked into Cindy's emerald eyes, "with you." The two moved closer, and were about to kiss when the outside lights turned on.

"Is that you Cynthia?" asked Sasha, interrupting the kiss.

"Yes mom," replied Cindy as she rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow Jimmy." She turned and walked into her house, waving goodbye before closing the door behind her.

Jimmy crossed the street, and walked to the front door. He looked back and saw Cindy's silhouette in her bedroom window. "Good night Cindy," whispered Jimmy. He opened the door and went inside.

Cindy looked through the blinds in time to see him walk to the door and enter his house. "Good night Jimmy," she said, before letting go of the blinds.


	5. Morning

**Sadly, I'm one of those chumps that doesn't own Jimmy Neutron.**

Late at night, when all was quiet in Retroville, Ian sat up in bed. He took the cap off of the marker that was firmly clenched in his hand. He moved to the side and got off of his bed. Ian approached the board he had moved earlier, muttering something to himself. Ian reached up to the top of the board and began to write, quickly, the marker occasional squeaking against the smooth white surface. It was a sight to see, or rather would have been if the lights were on. After a short while, the board almost completely filled, Ian dropped the marker and lay down on the floor. All was silent in the room again as Ian became still.

At 6:45, Ian's alarm rang. It was one of the old alarms that ran on batteries and used two metal bells to wake the dead. Ian opened his eyes, and stood up looking for the source of the noise. He walked towards the alarm and placed his finger between the bells, stopping the oscillating hammer. With his other hand he flipped the off switch, set the clock down and started to walk towards his dresser. He stepped on the marker from before, slipped and landed on his back. Ian moaned as he lay on the floor, his whole body awake from the pain. He rolled over, got up and avoided the marker on the way to the dresser. Ian grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed towards his shower.

After showering, Ian emerged, wearing blue carpenter pants and a black shirt. He walked over towards the board and looked at it. "Same old same old," he said as he turned on his computer system. He grabbed a camera, snapped a shot of the writing, and transferred it to his computer. "August 25th, 2010," he said the computer attaching the voice command with the picture. Ian shut down the system at 7:30 AM as he put on his socks. Ian wiped the board and moved it to the opposite wall, letting in the Texan sunlight. He pulled his shoes on, a mix of mostly black with red outlines, before grabbing his book bag and heading upstairs. Ian walked to the door to the garage and saw a sticky note saying, "I'll be home late, there's food in the fridge." He barely glanced at it before proceeding to the garage. Ian activated the garage opener and walked out with his mountain bike. Outside, he entered the code and closed the door. He hopped onto the seat and pedaled hard, using the downhill slant of his driveway for extra speed. Ian quickly reached the end of his street and drifted through the corner to turn right, refusing to slow down and enjoy the ride.

* * *

At seven o'clock, Jimmy woke up to the sound of a rocket lifting off. He then proceeded through his routine of showering and getting ready for school. Jimmy pushed the red button, and waited for his hair to be done. He had his hair cut shorter than when he was younger, the appearance of height not mattering as much to him. Jimmy's hair was now short, slightly wavy, and almost always a little messed up. But that was from his choice mode of transportation. He went downstairs and ate a small breakfast with his parents; enjoying their antics, and keeping an eye on the time. At 7:42 he said goodbye and grabbed his jetpack. Jimmy had retired his old one when the engines couldn't produce the acceleration Jimmy wanted. His new one was black, with his yellow trademark on the back. The jets were more powerful now, producing blue flames instead of red. Jimmy walked outside and fired up the jets, waiting a second for the turbines to warm up. In blast of heat, Jimmy shot into the clear blue sky.

* * *

Ian slowed as he approached the bike rack, measuring the distances in his mind. He then leaned forward, grabbed the front brakes and pulled an endo. Ian twisted his body as the rest of the bike attempted to continue forward. Instead of merely rising up, the bike swung also swung to the right. When Ian reached a 180 degree rotation, he leaned back, placing the rear tire into the rack. He jumped of and bowed to the front, left, and right even though no one had witnessed his actions. Ian smiled and headed into Retroville High, ready for his second day.

* * *

Neutron flew straight up, occasionally glancing at his watch for an altitude measurement. When he was sufficiently high, Jimmy held his position, looking at the city beneath him. After a couple seconds, he pulled on a pair of goggles and set the jets to idle. Neutron plummeted towards the ground, his velocity increasing with every second, enjoying the wind and the weightlessness. He straightened his legs and placed his arms at his sides, reducing his drag profile and increasing his speed. Jimmy aimed his body towards the high school and watched as the ground came closer and closer. At the last possible second, he fired the jets, released a smoke trail and pulled up. His path left a giant J in the air he flew. He turned off the smoke and landed. Jimmy walked into the school and headed towards his locker, number 321. He entered the hallway and saw Ian leaning up against his locker, in ear headphones connected to a laptop, a video playing on the screen.

* * *

Ian saw Jimmy walk towards him, so he closed down his laptop and put away his Skull Candy headphones. He had placed the laptop in his book bag by the time Jimmy reached his locker.

"How's it going Ian?" asked Jimmy, a bit curious now that Ian had closed the laptop.

Ian smiled briefly and then said, "Save Ferris," his hand extended holding a nonexistent cup.

"What?"

"Pretty good, I was just watching one of my favorite movies," said Ian, answering Jimmy's first question. "Ready for Chem 1?"

"Yeah," said Jimmy looking to the side.

"I'm going to go see if our teacher is here yet," said Ian as he stood up and walked towards his first class.

As Ian walked away, Neutron put away his jetpack, grabbed his chemistry book and walked towards the entrance of the school, wondering when his friends would arrive. Looking out side he saw Cindy and Libby in the hover car, Sheen walking to school, and Carl getting out of his mother's van. Jimmy checked his watch and saw that they would have a good ten, fifteen minutes to talk. Jimmy smiled, happy that all was mostly calm in his life.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, I will try to stay regular in my posting. No idea how many chapters this will turn out to be. and Yes it is possible to drift a corner on a bicycle. Look it up on youtube.**

* * *


	6. Written in Chalk

**Sadly, I'm one of those chumps that doesn't own Jimmy Neutron. Sorry, I wanted to upload every day but all my chores ganged up on me.  
**

A couple weeks passed, Ian and Jimmy talked more with each other, but Ian still wasn't in the circle of friends. Jimmy had decided to name the poodle Marie, after the founder of modern Radiology. He and Cindy had made a few trips to Aurora Island, planning out how the new lab would be, and other things they might build in the future. Sheen had cheered up more, as he used the MemoReplay to further enjoy their past adventures. Libby was enjoying her nPlayer, scanning almost anything she could with it, music already totaling to a couple days worth of playtime. Llama hair had become synonymous with Carl's presence, visiting Shangri-Llama everyday.

Ian was on the Internet, researching, learning, and trying to figure out what it meant. He continued searching, even though it was fast approaching dawn. Ian thought he was finally going to figure out what all the writing was, what it was, where it came from. His eyes were tired, having stared at his dual screens for the entire night. His eyes shut, and his head leaned forward, slowly drifting to sleep. Ian had been slumped forward for less then a minute when his alarm rang, jolting him from his nap. Ian saved the web pages, shut off his alarm, and went to take a shower. He proceeded with his normal routine, albeit a little slower. Ian was going to grab his bike but opted for his roller blades, hoping the extra exertion would wake him up.

Ian made it through the morning all right, his eyes drooping. After lunch was a different story. Gym tired him physically, sapping the strength that kept him awake. His final class, Literature, did not help Ian, the droning voice of the teacher making everyone drowsy. It wasn't long before Ian was fast asleep at his desk.

* * *

Cindy was tired, tired of the muggy day, tired of Mrs. Pervus' monotone voice, tired of hearing Ian snore softly to the right of her. She was going to jab him in the side when she saw his eyes open, staring blankly at the wall. _"That's a little creepy,"_ thought Cindy as he continued to stare. Ian stood up slowly, and shuffled towards the chalkboard in front. _"What's he doing?"_ He reached the board, and the room was silent as the students watched him grab a piece of chalk.

"Ian, sit down, your interrupting the class," said Pervus as she stood up from her desk.

"remember, remember, remember, remember," muttered Ian as he raised the chalk and began to write on the board.

"You can remember later, return to your seat and let me continue teaching," said Pervus, standing on the left side of Ian. She waved her hand in front of Ian's face trying to distract him. "Sit down, Ian. Can't you here me?"

Ian continued to write and mutter the word remember, the class suddenly awake to watch the spectacle. Someone in the class said, "I think he's sleepwalking. It's best to let him finish what he's are doin'."

* * *

Cindy watched as the writing appeared on the board, and then spoke up. "That looks like something Jimmy might understand," as Ian continued to write letters, numbers, and symbols. She secretly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the board.

The bell rang and Ian's hand stopped, the other rising to stop an imaginary alarm clock, and creating a diagonal slash through the chalk. "Hey, I recognize that, it's a matrix of numbers," said someone else pointing to a part of the board.

The comment brought about a response from Ian. He dropped the chalk, looked towards Cindy and said, "I know kung-fu."

"And I know how to wake you," said Cindy pulling out a small air horn. Ian stared forward, assuming a fighting stance. Cindy put the horn near his ear and let it rip. The blast of sound brought Ian back to the real world, his eyes looking at the crowd around him. He looked at the board, only needing to see the first line of writing to know that he had fallen asleep.

Ian made his way through the students, grabbed his binder and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the questions of the students who had seen him sleepwalk. He made his way down the hallway, glaring at any who made eye contact with him. Ian grabbed his book bag, his roller blades, and left the school as quickly as he could.

Cindy gathered her stuff, and drove away in the hover car. She was almost home when she decided to head for Jimmy's lab instead. After setting the car down next to the clubhouse, she jumped out and walked to the green mat.

"You beat me here Cindy," said Neutron as he decreased the speed of the jets, landing softly on the ground beneath him.

"I have to show you something," said Cindy nodding her head towards the clubhouse, "inside."

Jimmy smiled and stood on the mat next to Cindy. He reached up to grab a hair when he felt a prick on his head. "Ow, Cindy."

"Shut up you big baby," replied Cindy, as she held the hair up to the DNA scanner. In a flash of light, they appeared in the lab. After their senses returned to normal, Cindy began to tell Jimmy what happened in her Literature class.

"So he just got up and began to write. Interesting, sounds like a mix of somnambulism and hypergraphia," said Jimmy, talking mostly to himself.

"Check this out Jimmy," said Cindy as she pulled out her phone and brought up the picture of Ian writing. Jimmy took the phone and walked to his central computer. He loaded the picture and zoomed in on the writing. Jimmy continued to examine the text, his jaw slowly dropping.

"What does it mean Jimmy? What do the formulas represent?"

"We have to get the rest of it. Do you know where Ian is?" asked Jimmy, turning to look at Cindy.

* * *

On the moon, a dark creature appeared, dust billowing around it as if there had been a puff of wind on the airless satellite. He looked up, examining the blue planet above him. _"Soon, you will come to me and you will die."_ Just as he appeared, he disappeared, no flash, just there one second, gone the next.


	7. Talking with Ian

**Sadly, I'm one of those chumps that doesn't own Jimmy Neutron.**

Ian came to school on his bike, thinking about what he would do to stop the questions. He parked his bike and went inside. He dropped off his stuff and went to place his books in the chemistry room. Ian waited there for more students to enter the building. Ian saw that only a couple minutes remained before the kids would all rush to there first class. _"It's now or never."_

Ian walked out of the Chemistry room and walked down the crowded hallway, glaring at those he saw as weak and impressionable. A student came up to Ian and began to ask him about the writing. Ian quickly turned, grabbed him by the shirt, lifted him and pinned him to the lockers, creating a loud metallic bang. The hallway became quiet, Ian suddenly the focus of attention. "Do you self a favor, shut up, and don't ask me about it again," said Ian, loud enough for those around him to hear. He set the student back and the ground, seeing the fear in his eyes. The bell rang and Ian walked back down the hallway to the Chemistry room, the crowd parting to let him pass.

The morning was quiet, all knowing not to approach Ian. During lunch, he ate alone, few venturing to even sit at the same table. Ian did all he could to intimidate those who came near him in the following classes. In his last class, Ian noticed his classmates all checking on him, hoping to see a repeat performance. Ian glared back at those who dared to make eye contact with him. The bell rang and Ian got up, ready to walk out of the class. He started to walk when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Cindy.

"Ian, Jimmy would like to talk to you, about the, um,"

"Just leave me alone," cut in Ian, turning around again and walking out of the classroom. He headed to his locker and simply grabbed his book bag, deciding to place his books in as he walked to the bike rack. Ian put on his book bag, got onto his bike and rode away from the school.

* * *

"You couldn't get him to talk, either," said Jimmy as he pulled his jetpack out of his locker.

"No, I think the writing is a very sensitive area to him, so please, don't make him angry," replied Cindy.

"I have to find the rest of the writing, Cindy," said Jimmy, as they walked out of the school. "I'll call you when I get the rest of it." With that, he activated the jets, and took to the sky, searching for Ian and his bike. It wasn't long before he spotted Ian, turning onto a familiar street. _"He lives on my street?"_ thought Jimmy as he began to come in for a landing. He saw Ian ride up an angled driveway and enter a closing garage. Ian's head barely cleared as the door descended. Jimmy walked up to the house and knocked on the door. He was about to knock again, when the door open and Ian came out, a knife in one hand and an apple in the other. Ian began to cut the apple, eating the slices that he made.

"What do you want?" asked Ian as he made another apple slice.

"I wanted to talk to you about the writing you did yesterday. Cindy showed me a picture, and I think I know what it is." Said Jimmy, eyeing the knife as Ian used it. Ian raised an eyebrow as Jimmy continued to speak. "It looked like it was dealing with wormholes and their creation."

Ian pointed at Jimmy with his knife and said, "Wait right here." Ian walked back into the house, but emerged quickly, his book bag in hand. "Do you have a private place where we can talk more?" asked Ian. Jimmy smiled in relief, worried that the knife was a bad sign. "I have all I know about the writings in here."

Jimmy led Ian down the street and into his back yard, stepping on the green mat in front of his clubhouse. "Vox, let us in,"

"_Voice match confirmed, teleporting now."_

They reappeared in Jimmy's lab, the lights turning on to their presence. Ian walked forward and looked around, examining the lab before him. "Neat place, but already I have a question. You mentioned and seemed interested in wormholes. You already have a teleporter, why would you want to make wormholes?"

"There is a major difference in between the two Ian. My teleporters work by changed matter into energy, sending the energy to another location, and reassembling the original matter. Wormholes, on the other hand, work by," said Jimmy happy to explain his invention.

"They work by bridging two places in three dimensional space. They don't convert matter into energy," continued Ian.

"Yes, they also are not limited to special sites that can convert energy back to matter," said Jimmy, a little curious as to how Ian knew about wormholes.

"I've been researching the writings for most of my life, I should have at least a basic grasp of what it is," said Ian, examining all he saw in the lab.

"Most of your life?"

"Yeah, as long as I can remember, I would get up at night and start writing. It's always the same formulas, only different writing materials."

"Do you have a completed set of the formulae?"

"Later, I want to check out your lab for a couple of minutes," said Ian as he began to look at the many inventions Jimmy had created. "A cloning machine, that's awesome. You could set it up to be a respawning point."

"What?" asked Jimmy.

"You know, if you die, this machine creates a new you in the safety of your lab."

"_Interesting, I hadn't thought of using the machine like that,"_ thought Jimmy as he became a tour guide.

Ian continued looking and saw a helmet-like contraption with many wires attached to it. "What is that?" he asked.

"It is the prototype that I used to perfect the memory recall for the MemoReplay. I used it to bring back memories of my young childhood," said Jimmy.

"It can bring back what has been forgotten. I wonder if it will bring back…never mind" said Ian a faraway look in his eyes.

"Bring back what?"

"Memories of my dad. The writings are most likely his. He focused his work on wormholes and I might have seen some of it when I was little. He died in a lab accident though, when I was four," said Ian, sounding a little sad.

"There's only one way to find out," said Jimmy, lifting the helmet up, interested at getting a glimpse at the original work. "Just try to think of your dad and it should come right up."


	8. Ian's Research

**Sadly, I'm one of those chumps that doesn't own Jimmy Neutron. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, they keep me going.**

* * *

"_And this is where I work Ian,"_ said a tall man in a white lab coat, a small boy in his arms. The child was looking around; eyes open, visually exploring his surroundings. _"Ian, could you try and remember this place?"_

"_Okay daddy, his eyes starting to scan the room methodically, even glancing at the dry-erase boards filled with complex formulae. He shut his eyes real tight and said, "I'm ready daddy." _The visual aspect of the memory became black.

"_Hey guys, take a break and come watch this," said the man. "Ian, aside from you and me how many people are in here?"_

"_Four."_

"_What is special about the red-head?"_

"_He's the only one not wearing glasses."_

"_What's on the board behind me Ian?"_

"_Numbers, letters, scribbles."_

"_Do you think you could write it for me, Junior?"_ asked his father, handing him a pencil and a pad.

"Your son can't possibly remember all that Ian."

_"Don't you mean draw?"_ asked the child his eyes still closed tightly.

_"Why yes I did. The pediatrician says that he has an incredibly eidetic memory."_

_"Can I look at the paper?"_ asked Ian after he started on the drawing.

_"Sure thing son."_

_"Sweet Jesus, look at that!"_ exclaimed another voice as the page became filled with the writing on the board.

The memory began to fade, everything blurring and racing away as Ian moved to a different time.

_"Ian, I'm going to need you to be quiet for a little bit, daddy has to be careful with what he is doing."_

_"Okay,"_ whispered back Ian, as he sat on the other side of the room. He gazed curiously at the group of huddled men as they worked on something. Ian's father slowly backed away from the group and walked towards Ian.

Someone in the huddled said, _"Oh crap."_ Ian senior jumped in between his son and the group behind him. There was a flash, an explosion, tools, glass, and pieces of the table becoming deadly shrapnel. Ian watched as the blast radiated outward, racing towards his father. The blast shoved him into the chair Ian was sitting in, protecting him from the pieces launched by the explosion. The chair with son and father leaned and fell to the ground soundlessly, the shockwave of pressure temporarily rendering Ian deaf. Ian looked into his father's eyes, mere inches from his own. He saw his dad moving his mouth, but no words coming forth. Slowly, it seemed his hearing came back, and the words reached him.

_"Ian promise me, don't remember this, remember earlier, don't remember this."_ His father's voice overcome by coughs, blood coming out of his mouth.

_"I promise dad,"_ said Ian, sensing his dad was going to die.

His father coughed more and then began to wheeze as blood filled his lungs. Ian watched as the life left his father's body, the muscle's relaxing, the eyes becoming blank. Tears welled up in the child's eyes and he began to cry. He cried himself to sleep, lying next to his father's cooling body, the sound of sirens in the distance.

* * *

Ian opened his eyes to the real world, sitting there in a state of shock unable to process what he had just reexperienced. He saw Jimmy to his left take of a similar helmet, his mouth open, unsure of what to do. "I, I'm sorry Ian, I didn't know that was what the helmets would bring up."

Ian didn't respond, he just sat there, contemplating what he had seen. After a while, Ian turned to Jimmy and thanked him.

"You're thanking me for bringing back the memory of your father dying?" asked Jimmy, a little surprised by Ian's reaction.

"I came to terms with his death awhile ago, but now, instead of him simply dying in a lab accident, he died protecting me. The shrapnel wasn't powerful enough to go through his body and into mine. Now his death has a meaning to me. Thanks, it means a lot more than you think," explained Ian. "Now that the memory has been shown, I can recall all that was in the lab, not just the one board I kept repeating."

"So you aren't sad?" asked Jimmy, a little confused

"The time for mourning has come and gone Jimmy, that was ten years ago. The time for studying what I can now recall has begun," said Ian as he opened his dark blue backpack. He pulled out his laptop and turned it on. "You got Wi-Fi in this place?" asked Ian, his left eyebrow rising, a grin forming on the right side of his face.

Ian started to type on his laptop, when Jimmy came up to him and asked, "Are you sure you want to use that, I have something much better." Jimmy led Ian to another room, shaped like an octagon, a workstation in the center. The black walls had a thin black strip running from the ceiling down every ten feet, forming eight large squares. "This is what I like to call the drawing room. The walls are rear-projected smart boards so you can write wherever you want," said Neutron as he activated the screens. He turned and gave Ian a marker. "This is what you use to write on it."

"I know, my old school used smart boards in a couple of its classrooms," said Ian, "but theirs were primitive in comparison." Ian approached the nearest board and began to write all that he had seen.

"I'm going to make a quick call, I'll be back quickly."

"Give Cindy my regards," said Ian as he continued to write. Jimmy began to ask how he knew when Ian continued, "Simple observation, she is your girlfriend and mentioned earlier that you wanted to talk to me. I put two and two together and came to this conclusion."

Jimmy walked out of the room and placed a call to Cindy.

"Hey Jimmy, how did it work out?"

"Great, Ian is writing down all that he knows and seems interested in working with me. I doubt I will be going anywhere else this evening. You can come by if you want to, but I'll be a little busy studying all the formulae, said Jimmy as he walked around the main area of his lab. "What are you going to be doing, Cindy?"

"I'm going to have a girls night with Libby. We are going to see that movie I have been begging you to take me to."

Jimmy began to thank the universe silently while listening to Cindy talk. "So what are you going to do with the research Ian has?"

"I'm haven't decided on a specific option yet, but the applications for this knowledge seems quite promising. I'll see you later Cindy, bye." The conversation ended and Neutron began to walk back to the drawing room.

Jimmy walked in and saw Ian working on the second square. The first had already been filled with mathematical equations. Jimmy began to study what Ian had already written, modeling how it worked in his mind. The two spent about an hour in the drawing room, one writing the other examining.

Ian finished on the last square, and took a step back, looking at all he had written. His brown eyes started at the beginning and began to study it like Jimmy had earlier.

"It's beautiful. I can tell years went into this research," said Jimmy finishing the last panel. " and to think that all this has been hidden in your mind for over ten years, Ian. They were close, you know. They probably were building the prototype when the, uh," Jimmy stopped before mentioning the explosion.

"When they hit a little snag," finished Ian. "Are you going to try to build it?"

"Later, after I make sure all the figures are correct," said Jimmy thinking ahead.

"I want in on it if you build it," said Ian as he looked at the writing. "I better head home, I have some things to do. See you at school tomorrow," said Ian as he picked up his backpack.

"Sure, see you in Chemistry," said Jimmy as he approached his main computer.

"How do I get out?"

"Same way you got in," said Jimmy as he activated the teleporter. There was a flash and then Ian was gone.


	9. The watch and the video

**Sadly, I'm one of those chumps that doesn't own Jimmy Neutron. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

A couple weeks passed, Ian and Jimmy became friends and Ian was accepted into the circle, becoming the sixth member. The others at first feared Novell, but quickly came to trust him. It was after school and the group headed to the Candy Bar to enjoy some nice, cold treats. Ian had pulled up a chair and sat at the open edge of the circular booth. Cindy and Jimmy were sharing a large shake, Carl had his, and Sheen was drinking Libby's shake. Libby didn't quite care, enjoying the song on her nPlayer.

"So you made that for her?"

"What?" asked Jimmy as he looked towards Ian.

"It has your logo on the back," said Ian pointing to Libby's nPlayer.

"Oh yeah. It has one of my latest creations, the Omniscanner. It scans whatever you want, recreates virtually, and then analyzes it for music, extracting any files she wants."

"Recreates virtually, interesting," said Ian as he took a sip from his milkshake. He looked at Jimmy and asked, "How long until the prototype is ready?"

Jimmy looked at his watch as it unfolded. The main screen had a blinking 100 on it. "The firmware has finished loading, so all we need to do is test it."

"Sweet, this includes what I asked for, right?" asked Ian.

"Yep, you guys want to come with me and Ian," started to say Jimmy.

Sheen stood up quickly and yelled, "To the lab! What, I've wanted to say it for a while," continued Sheen as he returned the glances of his friends.

The group finished their shakes and walked out of the Candy Bar. They all jumped into the mach2 and lifted off, heading towards Jimmy's lab. Ian looked around at his new friends and smiled feeling welcome.

The hover car landed outside the shack, Jimmy and Ian jumping out as soon as they landed. They teleported into the lab and emerged shortly thereafter, a device that resembled a watch on Ian's left arm. "Ladies and gentlemen, by working together we have created a wormhole generator capable of bridging two places in this universe and moving matter at speeds faster than light. Ian, would you show them?" said Jimmy as he stepped away from Ian.

Ian started to tap on the holographic screen that had come up, entering his destination. The watch face popped up about a quarter inch, blue circuitry visible. He looked up and smiled as a high-pitched whine filled the air. "Now you see me, now you don't." Ian pushed the watch face back down, and there was a whoosh as air rushed in to fill the vacuum Ian had left, the others feeling the air move around them.

"Where did he go?" asked Carl.

"If all is going according to plan, he should be at the Candy Bar," said Jimmy as he looked at where Ian had been.

Another whine filled the air and Ian reappeared. This time however, the air was forced out of the way creating a small pressure wave that disturbed the grass around him. He held a straw from the Candy Bar in his right hand. His left hand reached up and covered his ear as he said, "Man that hurt."

"Going through the wormhole hurt?" asked Jimmy, a little worried.

"No, that was fine, but I appeared right next to Nick and he screamed like a little girl. I think he shattered my eardrum," said Ian as he rubbed his left ear. He turned to Jimmy and gave him a thumbs up. "Everything works, nice job Neutron."

"I couldn't have done it without your father's research," countered Jimmy.

"Um, Jimmy, what does this mean, I thought you already had a teleporter?" asked Cindy.

"This device is not limited to specific locations and doesn't mess with your mental functions as much," explained Jimmy.

"Actually, about that, it still made everything blur for a second," said Ian, "but the other senses are not affected. The group began to talk more and eventually went down to Jimmy's lab by joining hands with Ian and using the watch to teleport them in.

* * *

Above Earth, a dark cloud approached a space station. It circled the station twice, then entered.

* * *

The friends became tired and started to split up heading home. Soon it was just Ian and Jimmy in the lab.

"I have to say that this is a pretty awesome device Neutron," said Ian as he was examining the watch.

"I would like to release it to the public, but it is simply too powerful."

"Yeah, the things people would use this for," said Ian, "You can still release your teleporting pad, it is limited in where it can take you, but this," said Ian, raising his left arm to display the wormhole generator, "with this, anywhere is possible."

"The temptation would be too great for some people out there," said Jimmy imagining the watch being used to steal, evade capture, or even plant bombs.

"So what do you plan to do with the technology, Neutron?" asked Novell.

"Well, I wanted to make a more powerful version for the _Relativity_. Help me move around the universe."

"The _Relativity_?" asked Ian.

"Yeah, it's my biggest project yet. You have to see it in person though. I'll show you tomorrow, after school," said Jimmy as he yawned.

Ian yawned as well and said, "I better head home, it's getting kind of late." He tapped in a command into the watch and it asked him if he wanted to save his current location. He accepted and turned his head to look at Jimmy, "Told you a save point would be a lot easier than remembering a set of GPS coordinates. Mind if I take this home."

"Sure Ian, see you tomorrow. I have a couple things to before heading home," said Jimmy as he sat down at his computer. There was a flash behind him and Jimmy new he was alone. He started to access some files when his cell-phone went off. "Hello. You have reached Jimmy Neutron."

"Neutron, you will receive a request for a videoconference, accept it," said a familiar voice. The call ended just as a bubble popped up, asking if Jimmy wanted to accept the invitation to the conference. He clicked on yes and the screen was filled with a familiar face.

"President Baker, nice to see you again," said Jimmy as he examined Baker's surroundings.

"You know, since I am Commander-in-Chief, you can still call me Commander Baker."

"Sure thing Commander, how may I be of service?"

"There has been an incident involving an extra-terrestrial life form. You have the most experience in the field, so it was suggested that we contact you. Are you willing to serve your country?"

"Yes sir, what do you need me to do?"

"This is a video of what occurred at one of our space stations," said the President. "It occurred roughly two hours ago. What do you think of it?" asked Baker as his image was replaced by the video.

The clip finished and then Neutron asked, "Can I show this to anyone else?"

"Only those who have your trust. What are your impressions on the creature?"

"From the start I can see it is quite hostile." Jimmy pulled opened his cell phone and called Ian. "Could you come back to the lab? I need to show you something."

"Sure, I'll be right there." There was a just of wind and there stood Ian, a device in progress in his right hand.

"What is that?"

"Radio frequency jammer, you know, just in case," said Ian, a Machiavellian smile on his face.

"Okay. You know about the Yolkians and other alien forms of life that I have encountered, right?"

"Yeah, I have heard about the adventures you have had with them. Why?"

"Watch this clip and tell me what you notice about the creature," said Jimmy as he restarted the clip, the sound of people screaming heard faintly. Ian watched as the human sized creature floated near the camera. One of its arms suddenly became much larger and began to smash some of the equipment. After it seemed satisfied, it began to bring the survivors towards it, as if pulling the people by an invisible string. Ian's arms hanged at his sides, his chin slightly agape. The dark creature killed the other people, the video becoming silent, and it gathered all the blood that was floating in zero gravity. There was a flash of motion, the sphere of red blood moved towards the wall. It made contact and spelled out Jimmy Neutron, a set of numbers alongside it.

The clip ended and Baker's face filled the screen. "President Baker," said a startled Ian, his right arm going behind his back, "It is an honor."

Baker was about to reply when he was distracted, and looked of screen. He turned back to them and said, "I have to attend to something. You are both sworn to secrecy. I will attempt to contact you again." The video feed ended and the screen returned to normal.

"What did you think Ian?"

"I don't know, that clip left me with many questions. I am going to have to get more information. Do you know what systems the creature was destroying, what they had in common?"

"I will," said Neutron as he began to bring up schematics. He was soon looking at a design of the station, examining the layout to determine what equipment was smashed. "It seems like it destroyed what would produce the strongest electromagnetic signals, namely the radio transmitters on board."

"Interesting," said Ian as he I'm going to head home, sleep on it, draw more conclusions. See you tomorrow." Ian tapped on the watch and teleported home. Jimmy shut down the lab and walked to his house. He entered, a troubled look on his face. He went upstairs and entered his room. Jimmy changed and tried to sleep. He couldn't, the clip and all that it could mean dancing around in his head. Eventually, he settled into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Ian appeared in his room and walked towards his desk. He sat down and continued to work on the jammer, talking to himself about the video he had seen. "Yeah that makes the most sense. I'll tell Jimmy about my conjectures tomorrow," said Ian as he finished his project and screwed the cover on it. He tested it and was satisfied with the interference it produced. He placed it, the wormhole generator, and his glasses on his nightstand and changed into pajamas. He shut of the lights and jumped onto his bed. Ian closed his eyes and within a couple minutes was fast asleep.


	10. Relativity

**Sadly, i don't own Jimmy**

I am sorry for being gone so long. I had finished this story a while back, and I decided my ending need work so here is chapter 11.

* * *

Ian woke up, performed his routine and then decided to walk to school, instead of biking or blading. Not one for taking the slower route, he jogged through people's yards, vaulting over any obstacles he came across, moving efficiently towards the high school. He reached the school later than usual, the hallways, already filled with talking students. He walked down the halls to his locker, thinking about the video from the night before, going over his conjectures on the creature. The bells rang as he reached his locker, signaling the students to start heading to first hour. Ian grabbed his books and walked to Chemistry 1, moving in and out of the stream of students, walking faster than the students around him.

Jimmy looked up as Ian entered the classroom and sat down in the desk next to him. He had started to ask Ian something when the bell rang signaling the start of class. Mr. Simpson looked at his class and said, "I really recommend that you take notes on today's lecture. This information will be vital for the remainder of the year and will need to be thoroughly understood in order to pass my class." He pulled out an old overhead projector, turned off the lights, and projected his handwritten lesson notes onto the wall.

Ian turned to Jimmy and said one word, "Lunch."

Morning passed and Jimmy headed towards the cafeteria. He waited in line to receive his daily allotment of two-year-old slop. An unidentifiable chunk of casserole landed on his lunch tray with a sickeningly, wet thud. He grimaced and made his way to the table that his friends were sitting at. Neutron sat down next to Cindy, taking his normal place in the group of friends. Libby sat on the other side of Cindy, Sheen across from Libby, Ian across from Jimmy, and Carl between Sheen and Ian. Novell looked at the tray that Neutron had set down and said, "Appetizing, only master chefs are capable of under-cooking the food and still give it that burnt flavor. Do,uh they know about...?" asked Ian, nodding his head in the direction of the Jimmy's friends.

"Yeah, I showed them the video this morning," said Jimmy.

"They don't look particularly worried," stated Ian as he looked at the others, "except for Carl here, but he always looks worried."

"That's because we aren't," said Sheen, picturing all that they had experienced together, "Jimmy will build something, we'll all go on an adventure, fight the bad guys, and come home before we miss a day of school."

"From what I saw Jimmy, this creature will be quite difficult to defeat. Last night, I kept playing the clip in my mind and I have reached several conclusions," said Ian, his voice taking a grave tone. "Most obvious are its physical attributes. It appeared first as slightly humanoid and the morphed its arm into what seemed like a large tentacle. This implies that it can shape shift. This creature destroyed the radio transmitters and other devices that would have created a large amounts radio interference. At the end of the clip, after destroying the equipment, it then began to move objects with its mind. Perhaps a form of telekinesis, I don't know. The fact that it destroyed the equipment first hints that radio frequencies might disrupt or weaken its telekinetic abilities; much like how loud sounds can disrupt our concentration. This could be a weakness that we could take advantage of. Summed up, we have a telekinetic shape shifter, that is susceptible to radio interference."

Jimmy and Cindy followed along with what Ian had said, Sheen and Carl had lost interest, and Libby was listening to her music. "And the numbers?" asked Cindy.

"Most likely a set of coordinates to meet and fight," said Jimmy as he began to poke his lunch.

"Why couldn't it just come down here and try to kill you?"

"Radio frequencies are used in great quantity here on earth. We use it for cellphones, satellite communication, wireless internet, cooking food, listening to music, GPS tracking," said Neutron.

"Oh yeah, it might not even be able to come to the Earth. If it can't come here then you're safe from it." said Cindy.

"Alien technology doesn't use radio waves because they are considered too primitive," continued Neutron.

"So Jimmy, what are you going to do?" asked Ian as he pulled a sliced up mango from his lunch box.

"Give me a piece and I will show you," said the brown-haired freshman as he eyed the bright yellow slices of fruit.

After school, Ian met up with Jimmy and Cindy outside the lab. "So what is the _Relativity_?" asked the black haired teenager as he stepped near the green pad.

Jimmy and Cindy locked eyes and both said, "Aurora." There was a bright flash and suddenly they weren't in Retroville anymore.

After recovering from the teleport, Ian examined his surroundings. He was standing on a beach on the edge of dense jungle. The sun was almost directly above him, farther north than what it was in Texas. The moon lay near the horizon, the same he had always seen. He thought for a second and then said, "This is an island in the Pacific, near the equator, and four hours or so behind Texas. That puts us near Hawaii's longitude."

"Nice, not that many people can navigate like that anymore," said Neutron.

"No, no one tries to be like MacGyver anymore."

"What?" asked Cindy

"Childhood hero," said Ian, "from a time way before us. So where is the _Relativity_?" He looked inland, noting the mountains that covered a large portion of the island. "What exactly is it?"

"Cindy and I designed a vehicle for traversing the universe. But the word vehicle doesn't do it justice," said Jimmy as he and Cindy started to walk down a footpath through the jungle. "I can't explain it to you in words. You have to see it for yourself."

Ian started to follow them down the path and muttered, "Whatever you say Morpheus." The group had only walked a couple hundred feet into the jungle when they stopped in a small clearing. There were six metallic disks spaced around a larger disk, forming Neutron's symbol. Ian noticed the setup and smiled inwardly. Jimmy stepped on one of the small disks and a large holographic screen emerged from the center disk.

"_Welcome back Jimmy,"_ said the feminine voice of Vox.

"Hey Vox," responded Jimmy as he signaled to Cindy and Ian to step on pads as well, "could you send us to Project Relativity.

"_Processing, teleport in three, two, one."_

Ian watched the trees blur away into nothing, being replaced by darkness. The air around him was drastically different from the jungle; the hot, humid air replaced by extremely cold, dry air. He exhaled and watched as the water vapor in his breath froze. He took a deep breath, fighting the urge to cough as his lungs rapidly cooled. Ian whistled as loud as he could and listened for an echo. He didn't hear the sound return.

"Lights," said Jimmy, and fluorescent lights began to illuminate the cavern. Ian watched as the room lit up, revealing the Relativity.

"Whoa, that's huge," said Ian, his jaw dropping a little.

"The Relativity is powered by the most powerful fusion reactor I have ever created. It has dual Hyperthust engines and soon, it will also have a wormhole generator. There are comfortable living arrangements for ten people as well as a full kitchen operated by Rayburn," said Jimmy, a note of pride entering his voice.

"Any weapons or defenses?" asked Ian as he examined the vessel before him.

"There is a supercharged force field that protects it from attacks, twenty well placed ion canons, and particle accelerators with overlapping fields of fire."

"Ouch."

"Aside from massive explosives, nothing can match the destructive force of a couple beams of subatomic particles accelerated to 99% of the speed of light."

"Does this ship put out any EM interference?" asked Ian.

"No, when we had designed the ship we were trying to create as little as possible."

"We're going to have to change that," said Ian as he grabbed a nearby pair of welding goggles and an acetylene torch. He put the goggles on, setting the protective lenses on his forehead and smiled. "When can we start?"


	11. The Drawing Room

**I do not own Jimmy. Please give reviews, they are every writers fuel.**

* * *

"First we have to do some design work Ian," said Jimmy as he grabbed the torch in Ian's hand. "The _Relativity_ is almost complete. I can't have you going weld happy, most of our work will be done in the lab."

"So you just brought me here to show off your little masterpiece."

"Sorry," said Cindy, "but we had almost finished before you came on board."

"Only minor welding," muttered Ian as he took off the goggles. "Oh well, to the drawing board." With that he turned around and walked back to the teleporter pad. The couple joined Ian on the pad and were soon whisked away.

After a couple hours, Ian and Jimmy found themselves in the drawing room. Cindy had gone to see a chick flick with Libby. "If my calculations are correct James, for this wormhole generator we are going to need two kilograms of radon,"

"Got that."

"You just happened to have that much radon gas lying around?" asked Ian incredulously. Jimmy was about to give an explanation when Ian said, "I don't want to know. We also need about ten kilos of tungsten. Do you have that lying around?"

"No, I'll have to buy some more. It will be in tomorrow."

Ian put down his marker and stared at Jimmy for a while.

"What?"

"I've always wondered, how have you managed to pay for this and everything else?" asked Ian as he leaned against the wall.

"When the stock market destabalized a while back, I sold a couple little innovations, especially dealing with plasma displays. I took that money and invested it back in those I sold it to. When their products started rolling out a couple months after that I made a small fortune. Not too long ago I did the same with OLED technology. I have already received a nice profit, and I'll sell this batch of stock soon."

"And just how small is small?"

"That my friend will remain a secret. Now lets start on some supped up radio jammers. What frequency range should we cover?"

"All of it."

Ian dropped the virtual marker and stared at all of their work. Everything had been polished and finished. Dimensions were listed next to ever piece, projected lines connecting all the components. "We finished."

"Vox, could you holographically construct the current project." The lights dimmed in the octagon shaped room. Every drawn piece began to extrude from the wall moving towards the center of the room. Ian watched as the many pieces gravitated towards each other and began to assemble together. "Seems like a clean build, what do you think Ian?"

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed it and turned it around in midair, "this will work."

" Vox, send the plans to the plant and build fifty," said Jimmy before yawning.

Vox replied, "Currently construction, wormhole generator revision two. Completion in four hours, twenty minutes. Building queue fifty radio jammers. Completion estimate two hours, thirty minutes. Total completion estimate, six hours, fifty minutes."

"Vox," said Jimmy "will build and assemble most of the parts for us overnight. Tomorrow after school we can build the wormhole generator and test it."

"Sweet, I was about to call it a day. See you tomorrow," said Ian as he entered coordinates for his house. He activated the watch and in a flicker was gone. Jimmy started to shut down the drawing room when Ian warped back. "Actually, I have plans tomorrow after school."

"What are you going doing?"

"I am starting tae kwon do lessons."

Jimmy gave Ian a questioning look and asked, "Why?"

"Time for me to learn something new. See you tomorrow." Ian tapped his watch and left the lab again.

Jimmy finished shutting down the lab and made his way to the teleporter pad. "Come on Goddard and Marie, let's go home. Goodnight Vox." The mechanical canines followed Jimmy onto the pad. After a bright flash, the lab was empty and silent, save for the hum of Vox's robotic factory.

Morning arrived and Ian followed his morning routine. He packed a gym bag and left it in the center of his room. After grabbing his book bag off a chair, he warped to the roof of Retroville High School. His feet crunched the pea gravel as he walked towards the roof exit. Ian yanked the door open, having previously taped the locking mechanism shut. Down a flight of metal stairs, and through the winding pipes of the boiler room, he went and emerged through an inconspicuous door into a quiet part of the hallway.

Ian made his way down the the hall towards his locker. Once his bag was in it, he closed it and walked towards the lobby. After leaning against the wall, he saw his friends enter the school together. Jimmy was front and center, Cindy and Libby trailed to his right, Sheen and Carl to his left. "_All they need,"_ thought Ian, _"are some matching leather outfits." _

"Hey guys, ready for another exciting day of school?"

Sheen was the first with a retort, "You're weird man."

"Thanks, I would hate being normal. So where are we on the construction queue?"

Jimmy turned from Cindy and said to Ian, "It finished during the morning. We can work on it whenever you come to the lab."

"Any welding?"

"A little."

"Sweet," said Ian as a smile spread out on his face, "I'll get there as fast as I can."

The bell above Ian rang, and he quickly made his way to his first class.


	12. After School 2

I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

The day of school progressed like any other day, every teenager waiting for that final bell. "And be sure to have your assignments done by Tuesday," said Mrs. Pervus. The students all began picking up all their papers and books. Cindy glanced across at Ian and saw him tapping at his watch screen. He stood up and rushed to the door. The bell rang just as he reached it, all the other students just standing up. Cindy picked up her things and walked slowly behind the crowd to the door. Down the crowded and noisy hallway, Cindy made her way to her locker. After grabbing her backpack, she walked to Jimmy's locker.

"Could we go to your lab right away, we need to talk."

"Sure Cindy," he replied as he closed his locker

Ian closed his locker with his foot and looked at the them. After tapping his watch he said to Cindy, "Don't break him," a smile on Ian's face. In the second it took Cindy to comprehend his wisecrack, Ian warped away from the high school.

Ian reappeared in the center of his room. He tossed his book bag to the side and and grabbed the gym bag on the floor. After consulting a map, he warped himself to downtown Retroville. He was on the sidewalk 100 feet from the Dojo. _"The name could be a little more creative,"_ he thought as he walked towards the building. Ten feet from the door, he saw a car pull up, and drop off a girl. She had pale skin, her black hair in two pony tails, and the most captivating ice blue eyes Ian had ever seen. Ian quickly opened the door to the Dojo for her and followed her in.

An hour passed and Ian found himself in white pants and shirt, a padded target wrapped around his waist. His instructor, Maxwell Anguese, was a short man with short blond hair. He had just showed the level one students the basic blocks for kicks and punches. "Level three's," he said towards a separate group, "I got some fresh meat for ya."

He turned back to the ones and said, "Pair up with a three. Use the blocks you have learned. Your pads will count how many times you are hit. Remember if it hurts, that means you're learning."

Ian looked at the three's that were walking towards him. He recognized the black pony tails and walked towards her. "Hi my name is Ian. Would you like to beat me up?"

She smiled and took a fighting stance, "Since you asked, Ian."

Ian assumed a defensive pose and asked, "What's your name?"

"Diana."

"Princess." After Ian replied her smile evaporated. Ian watched as she jumped, spun in slow motion, her pony tails spread out horizontally. He watched as her left foot made solid contact with his chest. Ian fell backwards onto the mat.

Cindy and Jimmy were alone in the lab, Goddard and Marie frolicking around outside. They were sitting on an old green couch. Jimmy stared attentively as Cindy grabbed both of his hands and looked into his sapphire eyes. "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do Cindy."

"And you value my opinions."

"Yes," he said as he nodded his head once.

"I, um, I don't think you should go into space. If that thing hasn't attacked you here then that means that it won't. Why go into space where it can attack you? Why not stay here and be safe?" said Cindy, turning to look at the floor, embarrassed of her weak plan of action..

Jimmy lifted her chin with the back of his hand and said, "Cindy, I don't plan on staying here on Earth forever. I will eventually have to go into space. I have to take care of this threat now, because it will attack anyone it can."

"So you're still gonna go into space."

"Yes, Cindy. I won't get hurt, trust me."

Ian moaned and rolled off his back onto all fours. He stood up unsteadily and looked at Diana. Rubbing his chest he said, "I take it you don't like people mocking you." Ian resumed his defensive stance.

"No. I. Don't." Diana emphasized each word with an attack. Ian blocked the first two. Diana hopped and then kicked him on his left side.

Ian stumbled to the right from the force of the kick, his left arm clutching his side. After forcing the grimace on his face into a smile and resuming his stance he said, "That's gonna be tender." Diana smiled at this and continued to test his blocks.

After awhile the instructor called back the level ones, an electronic scanner in his hand. Immediately, almost all the ones ran from the threes, or moved away as fast as they could. Anguese would place the scanner near the padded targets and call out the number of hits.

"Twelve, seventeen, three good job, nine, sixteen." He looked up after hearing Ian get knocked to the ground. "Novell," he yelled, "Get your butt over here right now!"

After laying on the mat for a couple seconds, Ian kicked upwards with both legs and flipped into a standing position. He bowed to Sydney, and then jogged to his instructor.

He was scanned once, then twice. "Twenty-seven, against her, I'm surprised your still standing, Novell. That's it for today, next class will be two days from now at four o'clock. Keep the uniforms for next class. Or you can turn them in if you don't plan on coming back."

Ian walked towards the locker room and grabbed his gym bag, preferring to clean up at his home. He walked out of the Dojo, steps ahead of Diana.

"See you Friday Ian," she said as she walked towards the car waiting for her.

Ian straightened up and replied, "Sure, see you later." He watched her climb into the car and drive down the street. Once sure that she couldn't see him, he slouched and let the pain he was in show on his face. He warped home, cleaned up and then warped into Jimmy's lab, a can of Purple Flurp in his hand.

After downing the can, and belching, he handed the can to Goddard. Goddard proceeded to cut it in half with a laser and shared it with Marie. Ian walked through a door and onto the catwalk above Jimmy's manufacturing room. After a quick ride down a black tube, Ian was on the floor scanning the area around him. "James," he said, walking through the massive behemoths that were Jimmy's robotic factory. There was a bright white flash to Ian's left, so he made his way towards it.

Ian saw Jimmy's back, Neutrons attention focused on the task at hand. He had a welding mask on his face and an arc welder in his hand. Ian walked up quietly behind him, making sure to keep the brilliant plasma blocked by Jimmy's body. Fragments of white hot metal showered around Jimmy as he worked, cooling to red and then black when they touched the floor. After shutting of the welder, James examined his weld. "Another masterpiece," he muttered.

"I've seen better," quipped Ian, startling Jimmy.

"What?!" exclaimed Jimmy, as he quickly spun around. "When did you get here?"

"You seem a little jumpy there skipper. I just got here," replied Ian as he picked up a pair of welding goggles. He held them up to his eyes, everything turning to midnight blue or black.

You know how to use an arc welder, right?" asked Jimmy. Ian nodded his head. "You know you should use a full face mask."

"I'll be alright," said Ian.

* * *

I would love to have more reviews. They give me that warm fuzzy feeling inside.


	13. Flying Sparks

**And in the night I hear them talk**

**The saddest story ever told**

**That this author has no hold on James Neutron  
**

**The character or series series, series, series**

* * *

The day of school progressed like any other day, every teenager waiting for that final bell. "And be sure to have your assignments done by Tuesday," said Mrs. Pervus. The students all began picking up all their papers and books. Cindy glanced across at Ian and saw him tapping at his watch screen. He stood up and rushed to the door. The bell rang just as he reached it, all the other students just standing up. Cindy picked up her things and walked slowly behind the crowd to the door. Down the crowded and noisy hallway, Cindy made her way to her locker. After grabbing her backpack, she walked to Jimmy's locker.

"Could we go to your lab right away, we need to talk."

"Sure Cindy," he replied as he closed his locker

Ian closed his locker with his foot and looked at the them. After tapping his watch he said to Cindy, "Don't break him," a smile on Ian's face. In the second it took Cindy to comprehend his wisecrack, Ian warped away from the high school.

Ian reappeared in the center of his room. He tossed his book bag to the side and and grabbed the gym bag on the floor. After consulting a map, he warped himself to downtown Retroville. He was on the sidewalk 100 feet from the Dojo. _"The name could be a little more creative,"_ he thought as he walked towards the building. Ten feet from the door, he saw a car pull up, and drop off a girl. She had pale skin, her black hair in two pony tails, and the most captivating ice blue eyes Ian had ever seen. Ian quickly opened the door to the Dojo for her and followed her in.

An hour passed and Ian found himself in white pants and shirt, a padded target wrapped around his waist. His instructor, Maxwell Anguese, was a short man with short blond hair. He had just showed the level one students the basic blocks for kicks and punches. "Level three's," he said towards a separate group, "I got some fresh meat for ya."

He turned back to the ones and said, "Pair up with a three. Use the blocks you have learned. Your pads will count how many times you are hit. Remember if it hurts, that means you're learning."

Ian looked at the three's that were walking towards him. He recognized the black pony tails and walked towards her. "Hi my name is Ian. Would you like to beat me up?"

She smiled and took a fighting stance, "Since you asked, Ian."

Ian assumed a defensive pose and asked, "What's your name?"

"Diana."

"Princess." After Ian replied her smile evaporated. Ian watched as she jumped, spun in slow motion, her pony tails spread out horizontally. He watched as her left foot made solid contact with his chest. Ian fell backwards onto the mat.

Cindy and Jimmy were alone in the lab, Goddard and Marie frolicking around outside. They were sitting on an old green couch. Jimmy stared attentively as Cindy grabbed both of his hands and looked into his sapphire eyes. "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do Cindy."

"And you value my opinions."

"Yes," he said as he nodded his head once.

"I, um, I don't think you should go into space. If that thing hasn't attacked you here then that means that it won't. Why go into space where it can attack you? Why not stay here and be safe?" said Cindy, turning to look at the floor, embarrassed of her weak plan of action..

Jimmy lifted her chin with the back of his hand and said, "Cindy, I don't plan on staying here on Earth forever. I will eventually have to go into space. I have to take care of this threat now, because it will attack anyone it can."

"So you're still gonna go into space."

"Yes, Cindy. I won't get hurt, trust me."

Ian moaned and rolled off his back onto all fours. He stood up unsteadily and looked at Diana. Rubbing his chest he said, "I take it you don't like people mocking you." Ian resumed his defensive stance.

"No. I. Don't." Diana emphasized each word with an attack. Ian blocked the first two. Diana hopped and then kicked him on his left side.

Ian stumbled to the right from the force of the kick, his left arm clutching his side. After forcing the grimace on his face into a smile and resuming his stance he said, "That's gonna be tender." Diana smiled at this and continued to test his blocks.

After awhile the instructor called back the level ones, an electronic scanner in his hand. Immediately, almost all the ones ran from the threes, or moved away as fast as they could. Anguese would place the scanner near the padded targets and call out the number of hits.

"Twelve, seventeen, three good job, nine, sixteen." He looked up after hearing Ian get knocked to the ground. "Novell," he yelled, "Get your butt over here right now!"

After laying on the mat for a couple seconds, Ian kicked upwards with both legs and flipped into a standing position. He bowed to Sydney, and then jogged to his instructor.

He was scanned once, then twice. "Twenty-seven, against her, I'm surprised your still standing, Novell. That's it for today, next class will be two days from now at four o'clock. Keep the uniforms for next class. Or you can turn them in if you don't plan on coming back."

Ian walked towards the locker room and grabbed his gym bag, preferring to clean up at his home. He walked out of the Dojo, steps ahead of Diana.

"See you Friday Ian," she said as she walked towards the car waiting for her.

Ian straightened up and replied, "Sure, see you later." He watched her climb into the car and drive down the street. Once sure that she couldn't see him, he slouched and let the pain he was in show on his face. He warped home, cleaned up and then warped into Jimmy's lab, a can of Purple Flurp in his hand.

After downing the can, and belching, he handed the can to Goddard. Goddard proceeded to cut it in half with a laser and shared it with Marie. Ian walked through a door and onto the catwalk above Jimmy's manufacturing room. After a quick ride down a black tube Ian was on the floor scanning the area around him "James," he said, walking through the massive behemoths that were Jimmy's robotic factory. There was a bright white flash to Ian's left, so he made his way towards it.

Ian saw Jimmy's back, Neutrons attention focused on the task at hand. He had a welding mask on his face and an arc welder in his hand. Ian walked up quietly behind him, making sure to keep the brilliant plasma blocked by Jimmy's body. Fragments of white hot metal showered around Jimmy as he worked, cooling to red and then black when they touched the floor. After shutting of the welder, James examined his weld. "Another masterpiece," he muttered.

"I've seen better," quipped Ian, startling Jimmy.

"What?!" exclaimed Jimmy, as he quickly spun around. "When did you get here?"

"You seem a little jumpy there skipper. I just got here," replied Ian as he picked up a pair of welding goggles. He held them up to his eyes, everything turning to midnight blue or black.

You know how to use an arc welder, right?" asked Jimmy. Ian nodded his head. "You know you should use a full face mask."

"I'll be alright," said Ian.

After setting up the radio jammers, Ian and Jimmy assembled the wormhole generator deep inside the _Relativity_ . The aroma of scorched metal hung in the air like a dead skunk. "Time to test it," said Jimmy. "I'll watch it on this end, you go to the control center and fire it up."

"Sure," replied Ian as he made his way towards what he considered the best feature of the _Relativity_. The end of the hallway widened to about thirty feet with five foot gaps in the floor on either side. Straight ahead was a ten foot divide between the floor and the wall. The ceiling had matching gaps between ceiling and wall. The walls in this dead end of a hall way were faintly glowing, a hidden force manifesting itself. On his right was a yellow arrow pointing up, to the left a yellow arrow pointing down. The wall ahead of him had a red double arrow pointing up and down. Ian ran towards the wall on his right and jumped into the chasm. A blue field enveloped Ian, flipped him around and deposited him on the floor above him. "I don't think I will ever tire of that," thought Ian as he walked down the hall way towards the control center.

The control center was in the belly of the ship, safe from outside attack. The room's walls were flat and reflective smooth as glass. The walls came to life as they detected Ian in the room, displays and readouts began to pop up everywhere. Once in the center of the room Ian spoke to the _Relativity_. "Vox, open a video feed to the engine room, target Jimmy." A screen popped up with Jimmy's face. Ian pointed at the window and moved his arm the the right, the video feed following his hand. "Access layout for Aurora Island, prepare to warp to Hanger 2." A map of Jimmy's island flashed briefly on the screen, but was quickly replaced with an overview of all the _Relativity's_ status, power, weapons, damage, all floating on the screen before Ian. Vox said "Coordinates locked." Ian glanced at Jimmy's feed, waiting for the go ahead

Jimmy was next to the wormhole generator. He was staring at a similar, yet smaller screen then Ian watching the readings of both the fusion core and the wormhole generator. In the top left corner, was Ian. The two looked at each other and Jimmy said, "Do it."

_"Do it"_

"Commence warp," said Ian.

"Commencing wasshhh," Vox started to say. The video feed of Jimmy cut to static, and soon the entire status display was blurred horizontally. The display shut down; the lights flickered and then died, the _Relativity_ becoming darker than the innermost chambers of a pyramid. A low hum filled the air the floor resonating with the bass note. The lights came back on, and soon the the screen in front of Ian came back to life. The video feed reconnected with Jimmy as Ian expanded to the entire screen.

"What happened James?"

"Just wait a sec... Okay, from the looks of it, the generator requires more power than we anticipated, it drew all the power from the fusion core at its maximum output for 1.8 seconds. Vox which hangar are we in?"

"Hangar 2"

"We warped alright. I'm setting up a charging circuit so that we don't lose all power every time we jump. Five seconds sound alright Ian?"

"Yes, but it's a little sluggish." Ian brought up the status of the _Relativity_. "Seems like no systems were damaged. Just a couple breakers that power the repulsor lifts. They will have to be reset manually. They are in... maintenance shaft two tee zeta plus ex. What in the world are they doing there. How come you didn't put an electronic control on this James?"

"Do you realize how big this ship is? Seven decks, twenty-four thousand square feet. Cindy and I were bound to miss something in a project this big. That's what test runs are for."

A note of irritation entered Ian's voice as he asked, "Tell me again, why isn't your girlfriend helping us on this test run?"

"She's representing the freshman class in decisions regarding the fall formal. Even though her voice doesn't really matter to the seniors. Could you go reset those breakers? You're closest." Ian mumbled something in an hushed undertone, looking down and away. "What was that Ian, I didn't hear you?"

"I'm going."

"If I recall correctly, to access junction two tee zeta you enter through tunnel two tee which is down the hall from the..."

Ian finished his sentence with, "I'll start from the storage room near the observatory and make my way down." There was a flicker of motion and Ian was no longer in the control center.

Ian reappeared in the observatory. The room was large and oval, the walls made of three layers of reinforced carbonium. It would have been nice view if not for the dark hanger that the _Relativity_ was in. The observatory was on the top deck and was the highest point on the ship, earning its name. Ian walked down the hallway and turned into the storage room on his right. He opened the door to what seemed like a cabinet from the future. A flashlight was clipped onto the door and was well located. The door led to a dark tunnel named one vee. Ian took a deep breath and crawled into the tunnel, the flashlight grasped tightly in his hand.

The tunnel ended in small six by six by twelve room called junction one vee delta. Ian stood up and pressed himself into a corner, pausing before opening the hatch on the floor. He climbed down into junction two vee delta and continued down tunnel two vee. Ian sped through junction two vee epsilon and continued to two vee zeta. He pressed himself into the corner of the junction and paused again, his eyes shut tight. He continued down a tunnel named two zeta as fast as he could crawl. He continued past junction two you zeta and quickly reached two tee zeta. Ian paused for a minute before heading into tunnel two tee. "Vox, establish an audio feed with Jimmy."

There was silence aside from the sound of Ian's breathing until Jimmy said, "Good you made it. Pry the panel off the wall to your left. After doing so just flip all four breakers and head down tunnel two tee for another three junctions."

Ian quickly yanked the panel off the wall and flipped the breakers. He tapped on his watch frantically and warped to his third preset location. Ian reappeared on the roof of Retroville High. The stars had just started to poke through the twilight. They might have been noticed had he not retched the contents of his stomach over the edge of the roof. After a quick trip home to clean up, he warped back into the control room of the _Relativity_.

Jimmy had been tracking Ian through the maintenance shafts with the help of video feeds of each junction and had at first been puzzled by his frequent pauses. After Ian warped away the pieces fell into place. Jimmy took the lift up and made his way to the control room. He waited for a couple minutes and enjoyed the beauty of the vessel he had constructed. A flicker of motion and then Ian reappeared next to him. "You could have just told me you were claustrophobic, I would have gone instead."

Ian looked down and said, "Normally I can keep control of it but, tunnels like that are what really get to me."

"Well, you kept yourself in check until you got the job done, but you forgot to put the panel back before your warped away. You want to go fix that."

Ian stared at Jimmy and said, "Don't mention this ever, to anyone."

"It's okay to have an irrational fear. If you want help I am experienced in helping people to overcome their fears." Ian continued to glare at Jimmy in the silence that followed. Jimmy said, "I'm going to go monitor the charging circuit while we test it again." He walked away and headed down to the engine room. After a minute or so Hangar Two was empty once again.


	14. A round table

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron.**

* * *

Thursday morning came around and Ian knew right away it would be an interesting day. His face felt taught, akin to the membrane stretched on a drum. A look in the mirror after his shower confirmed this. He went to school earlier than normal, and made his way to first hour before he saw any students.

"Novell," said his chemistry teacher after checking the clock, "this is rather early, even for you." Mr. Simpson readjusted his glasses, making he sure he saw what he saw. "Is there a particular reason you are still wearing those sunglasses indoors?" Ian was wearing red mirrored sunglasses with thick black frames.

"I think it's better than me not wearing them," he said as he removed the shades. The curious look on his teachers face was answered with, "I was welding yesterday, with only goggles."

The teacher scribbled something on a scrap of paper and handed it to Ian. "Show this to your other teachers and you can wear them for the rest of the day." Ian thanked him and took his seat in the classroom and prepared for his day in school.

Ian had a quiet day at school, all questions silenced before being asked, his red mirrored sunglasses sending more animosity than his traditional heart-chilling glare.

The group, sans Ian met up at the Candy Bar. "Where's Ian?" asked Carl.

"He's trying out my grandmother's remedy for wicked burns. You crack open a special spiny leaf, and rub the viscous slop that oozes out all over the burn. By some strange witchcraft your burns heal faster," replied Sheen, trying to make it sound repulsive.

Libby turned to Sheen and said, "Why are trying to make it sound evil. Aloe Vera ain't that bad."

"You would hate it too if your grandmother made you drink some horrible shake made of that stuff."

"That actually does sound kinda gross."

"Like eating one of those Indonesian beetles."

"What?!" poured simultaneously from the mouths of Cindy, Jimmy, Libby and Carl.

Jimmy recovered first and started to ask, "Do you mean asian beetle? You know what some things just aren't worth knowing. I'm bringing the conversation back to the reason why we're here. All things check out and I propose a launch time of 8:00 pm tomorrow. We will take advantage of the weekend so as to avoid missing any school."

Carl spoke up and said, "Can't we just use your quantum replayer thing to come back just after we left."

"We could, but Cindy and I did some calculating and if the figures are correct, then we are seven months older than we should be. We've over abused that loophole and now the effects are visible."

"Basically, we can't cheat anymore," added Cindy before gulping down some more of her strawberry shake.

"So how fast can your new ship go?" asked Sheen

Cindy responded, "On just the hyperthrust engines, we can hit .85."

".85 of what?"

"The speed of light, but it takes awhile to get that fast. In terms of acceleration, the Relativity can hit over a hundred g's.

Jimmy added, "But we would die at that rate of acceleration. The Strato XL could at best give twenty g's if you removed the safeties I had on it. The most you have had is fourteen g's." Before Sheen could ask what a g was Jimmy summarized, "It can go really fast. It'll go even faster once I work out the kinks in my Alcubierre drive, but I have quite aways to go before superluminal velocities are available for any vehicle of that size."

"Will you teach me how to fly it?"

Jimmy locked eyes with Sheen and firmly said, "No. Not after what happened the last time you got a hold of one of my rockets." Silence uncomfortably settled on the party of five as the past was dredged up.

"So Ian's okay with the launch date? His mom won't question him preparing for a trip into outer space?" asked Libby.

"He said his mother was on some business trip and wouldn't be back for another week. Our parents are a different matter. I suggest using a holographic projection that will use information and video from your homes over the past month to create a fairly accurate facsimile of us while we are gone. They can speak," Jimmy was cut off as Libby reached across the table and slapped his left check.

Everyone was silent as Libby sat back down and called Jimmy a pervert. The three boys were staring at Libby with a their faces frozen in shock. Before he could react, Jimmy was slapped on the right check by Cindy. "That's for putting cameras in my house before asking." She sat back down and released an angry breath. "You're lucky there are witnesses here."

After rubbing his checks a little Jimmy continued, "In hindsight I should have asked for permission or neglected to mention the," when he was interrupted by another slap to the face. "Ow! Sheen! What was that for?!"

"That's for not sharing the video." Sheen answered the four questioning faces with another question, "Why should he be the only one that got to see it?"

Brushing off Sheen's question, Jimmy turned and asked Carl, "Do you want to hit me too?" Carl shook his head and said that he was good with the punishment. "Okay then, they can do almost everything we can do so we should be covered on that part. We will leave here at 7 pm and test the Relativity's traditional engines to reach an escape trajectory. From there, we will use the galactic coordinates provided by the creature. I doubt it wants a peaceful encounter so I have brought out one of my older creations. The general idea is to weaken the creature with electromagnetic interference and then use transdimensional folding to force the creature into a dark space universe. It should then be stuck there for an eternity. Does that sound like a plan." Glances passed around the table, each of the five nodding in agreement. "Then it's settled. We launch in 24 hours."


End file.
